The present invention relates to novel quinolonecarboxylic acid derivatives, a process for their production and pharmaceutical preparations thereof.
It is known that, upon inhalation, pharmaceutical preparations containing an active ingredient of the sodium salt of cromoglycic acid, inhibit the liberation of mediators triggering bronchoconstriction, such as histamine and SRS-A, from the mast cells of the lungs. Accordingly, via prophylactic application, they are highly suitable for the treatment of allergic asthma (J. Med. Chem. 15: 583 [1972]). However, it is desirable to have such inhalants which also have other beneficial pharmacological effects at the same time.